Should've Said No
by EvilRegalDearie
Summary: A one shot of Snowing based on the song, should've said no by Taylor Swift.


This one shot isn't AU. It's sometime after Emma and Snow get back from Enchanted Forest in season 2.

Centered characters: David, Snow, Emma, and Regina

_"It was a moment of weakness..."_

* * *

"I love you." Snow said, laying in David's arms. Smiling, she kissed him.

"Good morning to you too." He said, responding to his wife's gesture.

"Do you know what today is?" She asked him, breaking off their kiss.

David feigned uncertainty, scratching his head.

"Tuesday?" He responded.

"Charming!?" Snow exclaimed, surprised to find that her husband had forgotten the significance of today. The curse had wiped everyone's memories for 28 years, that much was true. But she didn't think he'd forget one of the most important dates of their lives.

David laughed watching the love of his life get flustered.

"I'm kidding, I know what today is." He said, reassuring her that he hadn't really forgotten.

Snow looked up at him expectantly, waiting for a decisive answer.

The corners of David's mouth turned up. An amused expression craving into his features. He knew she wanted him to say it. To give her a definite answer.

"Not only is it Tuesday," the prince started, playing with Snow for a minute, "but I happen to know that's it's our wedding anniversary."

Snow kissed him again. As if grateful that her husband hadn't forgotten about their special day after all.

"What did I just walk into?" Emma asked, trying to avert her eyes. It was bad enough seeing Snow White and Prince Charming make out, but seeing her parents make out... that was just uncomfortable.

"Nothing, sweetie." Snow replied, sitting up with David.

"Snow was just congratulating me."

"Congratulating you for what?

Because if it's for finding her. I think we pretty much know that you're an expert at that."

"Very funny." Charming responded.

"However, what I was going to say is..."

"Gramps remembered their anniversary." Henry said, coming down the stairs.

"Oh." Emma replied, sitting down.

"What's wrong?" Snow asked.

"It's just... I didn't know. It's my parents wedding anniversary; that's something you know. I should be secretly planning a party. Instead I'm out buying cereal." Emma communicated, holding up the box of Cheerios.

"It's no ones fault, honey. Things around here lately haven't been exactly peaceful. With the curse breaking and being sent back to the Enchanted Forest. Things have just began to settle. And there's no need for a big party, spending a calming day with my family is all I want."

"Are you sure? Because I can call Ruby and set something up." Emma told Snow, pulling out her cellphone.

"It's fine." Snow assured her. "I have everything I need right here."

Emma found herself smiling at those words, as she put the groceries away.

* * *

"Emma, I know that your mom said she didn't need a big party for our anniversary but I want to give her one. She deserves it."

"David, are you sure that's what you want to do? Snow seemed pretty certain she didn't want a party."

"I know." David said. "But we haven't gotten to celebrate our anniversary in 28 years. With things being so hectic recently who knows if we'll get the chance to celebrate next year."

Emma was a little hesitant to go along with David's plan. Her mother sounded confident but her father was right. As of late, everything was so unpredictable.

"Okay." Emma decided. "I'll call Ruby and get things started."

"Thanks, sweetheart." David said, hugging his daughter.

"Oh, sorry." He said pulling away from her. Remembering how recent things still were.

"Was that uncomfortable?"

"Uhh... no." She replied.

"Though, a little warning next time wouldn't be so bad."

"I keep forgetting how weird this must be for you."

"It's fine. I'll go tell Henry the plan. I'm sure he's got an interesting name for it."

* * *

"Operation lift off?" Ruby asked the eleven old.

Henry smiled. "See," he said to Emma, "I told you people would like it."

"Sure kid." Ruby responded.

"I do like it."

"Shh!" Said Leroy. "They're coming!"

Emma shut the lights off and crouched down next to her son.

Waiting for the duo's arrival.

"David, I don't know why we had to come all the way to Granny's to eat. I wouldn't have mind cooking." Snow informed him.

"You shouldn't have to cook on our anniversary, Snow. Especially not the first one after 28 years of living in a curse." David said, staring at whatever was intriguing on the ground.

The princess stopped in front of the diner and gently brought his face up to hers. She grinned.

"That was very thoughtful of you, sweetie."

David looked away, avoiding her gaze and opened the door.

Snow just now noticed the lights were off.

She looked at David. "Where is everyone?" She pondered, turning on the lights.

"Surprise!" The room roared.

"What's this?" The former school teacher asked.

"With all that's been going on around here the Prince wanted to make sure you two got to celebrate. Things change so fast around here." Leroy told her.

"You did this? David, I told you a quiet day at home was fine. You didn't have to go to all this trouble."

"No trouble at all." Ruby piped up.

"It's your anniversary you should be out having fun."

Though this wasn't what Snow had in mind. She was pleasantly surprised her friends and family had put this together.

"How did I ever get so lucky?" She said pulling Charming into a kiss.

"To Snow and David!" Leroy announced, raising his glass. The rest of the guests followed suit when the door to Granny's opened.

"Sorry I'm late." Regina spoke, holding an entry.

David let go of Snow's hand.

"What's she doing here?" Leroy said with animosity. Asking what was on everyone else's mind.

"I invited her." Emma said, answering his question.

David pulled Emma aside.

"We're celebrating in partly because of Regina. If she hadn't redirected the magic over the well, I think it's safe to say we wouldn't be here today. No matter what she did in the past, we owe her our thanks now."

"Did you think to tell me about this?" David asked.

"I did but when I called, you didn't pick up."

David put his hand on his head.

"Emma, she tried to kill us!" He disclosed.

"I know she did. But she's trying to change for Henry and I think we should give her a chance."

David shook his head in disbelief.

"She's right." Snow said.

Both Emma and David looked at her.

"Giving her a chance is the right thing to do."

"No. We've already given her enough chances and she still continues to try to kill us."

"Have we exceeded the amount of times we've given her a chance? Maybe." Snow begun. "But it's clear she's trying to change for Henry otherwise she wouldn't have redirected the magic over the well. David, what's one more chance?"

Snow could see her husband was still a bit weary. She looked over at Regina who was sitting at a booth by herself.

"I'm going to go over there and greet her." Snow told Emma and David.

"Snow, wait." But it was too late. Snow was sliding across from Regina.

Snow saw Regina's eyes widen as she sat on the other side of her. Then, she couldn't be sure, it looked as if the older woman began to smirk. Just like the evil queen used to when she had the upper hand.

"Hi." Snow said.

Regina opened her mouth to say something but closed it immediately.

"I'm glad you came. And I... we never thanked you for saving our lives. Thank you." Snow told the brunette.

That look came upon Regina's face again making Snow feel uneasy.

"David thanked me earlier this afternoon. He didn't tell you?" The former mayor asked.

Snow's face swept over with confusion.

"Speak of the devil." Regina said, watching David make his way over.

"What's going on?" He asked Snow.

"Regina was just telling me that you thanked her this afternoon?"

Snow answered, her voice filled with inquiries. David looked down while Regina stood up.

Before leaving she reached into her purse and grabbed something.

"Here," the brunette voiced, "you left this at my place." She handed Charming his belt and left the diner.

"Where'd Regina go?" Emma asked watching her leave.

Snow's face washed over with disbelief before contorting into sheer anger.

She got up from the booth and quickly made her way into the bathroom. She locked the door and sank down, realization hitting her that her husband could actually be unfaithful.

"What did you do?" Emma asked, looking at him incredulously.

"I have to talk to her." He said, walking to the bathroom.

"Snow." He tried opening the door.

He heard his wife's crying which caused his heart to break. He hated seeing her sad and to know it was his fault this time, that made it all the worse.

"We have to talk."

Snow couldn't stop herself from crying. It was the worst feeling she had ever felt. Betrayal. And by her own husband, on their wedding anniversary.

"Snow, please. Talk to me."

David was leaning on the bathroom door waiting for his wife to open up so they could talk.

"David, how could you?! After all we've been through!" Her anger was getting the better of her.

"I thought... I thought you loved me?" The pixie cut woman said through her tears.

"I do love you, Snow. You must know that."

"Then why? How could you..." Snow almost whispered the next part, "sleep with her?"

"I wasn't thinking. I went over there to invite her to this and somehow it just happened. It meant absolutely nothing."

"Infidelity doesn't just happen David. You should have known better. You should have said no."

At this point, everyone in the diner could hear their exchange.

None of them understanding how Charming could do this.

"You're right. I am so sorry, Snow. I feel terrible for letting this happen. For letting her win."

"No." Snow said, picking herself up off the bathroom floor.

"I don't blame her." She unlocked the door and looked at her guilt ridden husband.

"I blame you. She didn't take your heart out, you let this happen. The moment after it happened you should've said something. You should have told me. Honesty of the heart? Do you remember that? If there was one thing our entire relationship has been about, it was honesty. And now we don't even have that."

"Snow, please... can't we talk this through?" David asked, watching his wife walk away.

"There's no getting through this Charming. This is a betrayal even I don't think I can forgive."

Before exiting Granny's she turned her head back.

"Was it worth it?"


End file.
